


Dareka Tasukete~

by ratnapuspaa



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, Mentioned Koizumi Hanayo, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratnapuspaa/pseuds/ratnapuspaa
Summary: Sebuah keadaan di mana seorang Sonoda Umi harus memfokuskan pikiran agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Sonoda Umi
Kudos: 6





	Dareka Tasukete~

**Title:** Dareka Tasukete~  
 **Anime:** Love Live!  
 **Pairing:** HonoUmi (Honoka x Umi)  
 **Disclaimer:** Love Live! maupun semua karakter di dalamnya adalah milik sang pencipta Kimino Sakurako sensei.  
Author hanya memiliki tulisan ini dan ketidakjelasan yang ada di dalamnya

_Ketika Umi dihadapkan dengan konflik batin dan cobaan di depan matanya_

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~

  
Jadi, ini adalah sebuah situasi di mana kedua perempuan berada di sebuah kelas kosong. Namun mereka tidak sedang mengerjakan tugas maupun melakukan kegiatan lain.

Melainkan di sana, Umi dan Honoka, sedang berada di posisi yang bisa dibilang kurang nyaman; karena Umi berada tepat di atas Honoka yang terbaring di lantai kelas. Umi menyanggah badannya dengan kedua tangan agar tidak menindih Honoka yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan polos yang sangat manis miliknya itu.

Namun pertanyaannya adalah "kenapa mereka masih berada dalam posisi itu?". Jadi, terdapat beberapa masalah di sini; pertama, Umi terlalu gugup hingga dia tidak dapat menggerakkan badannya untuk berpindah dari posisi sekarang ini, dan kedua Honoka (secara tidak sadar) menikmati keadaan di mana Umi terlihat gugup karena menurutnya Umi yang seperti itu terlihat manis sekali. Dan oleh karena itulah, beberapa menit telah berlalu tanpa ada satupun dari mereka yang berpindah dari posisi mereka semula.

Kini nafas Umi mulai berat, dia merasa sangat malu sekali hingga rasanya ingin mengambil katana dan melakukan _seppuku_ saat itu juga. Terlebih, karena sekarang dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, maka kini mata jingga milik Umi mulai memperhatikan setiap detil dari diri Honoka; juga kancing kemejanya yang terbuka sebagian dan menunjukkan bra berwarna biru muda dengan motif kelinci yang lucu. Sementara Honoka masih menatap Umi dengan intens, yang mana membuat Umi semakin gugup setiap kali mata mereka bertemu.

Bulir keringat Umi menetes, dan Umi mengutuk kedua tangannya karena mereka tidak mau mengikuti perintah otaknya untuk bergerak dan menyudahi posisi tidak nyaman yang sedang dia (dan Honoka) lakukan saat ini. Juga, mengutuk Honoka yang masih terlihat baik-baik saja, sementara di sini Umi sudah gugup dan malu setengah mati karena ini.

Kemudian, tanpa disangka, salah satu tangan Honoka bergerak untuk kemudian ibu jarinya menyentuh lembut bibir Umi. Jantung Umi berdegup kencang seperti mau copot, mukanya merah padam, namun Honoka hanya menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Seolah bukan menjadi masalah baginya jika Umi mati sekarang karena serangan jantung.

"Umi-chan.." Suara lembut Honoka menggema pelan dalam ruang kelas yang sepi. Umi tidak bisa menjawab karena masih merasa gugup, dan masih mengutuk tangan yang masih tidak bisa bergerak ini. Ibu jari Honoka bergerak perlahan, memberikan sensasi lucu pada bibir Umi, yang mana mebuat jantung Umi berdetak makin kencang tidak karuan. "Ada rumput laut bekas makan siang tadi, tertinggal hehe" lanjutnya diiringi tawa pelan.

 _Gubrak_. Umi terjatuh ke samping. Sungguh perasaan yang aneh bagi Umi ketika dia merasa kecewa karena berharap sesuatu yang lain akan terjadi saat Honoka menyentuh bibirnya tadi. Namun, sisi positifnya adalah, Umi berhasil selamat dari serangan jantung dan posisinya sudah berubah sekarang. Meski, tak lama kemudian Honoka menoleh ke arah Umi dan... seorang Sonoda Umi menyadari bahwa dia kembali pada posisi aneh--dan lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Di mana saat ini, jarak di antara wajah mereka menjadi sangat dekat hingga mereka dapat merasakan nafas dari satu sama lain.

Dan rasa gugup juga malu yang sempat hilang itu pun muncul kembali. Dua kali lipat lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Umi (yang tengah tersiksa batinnya itu) bertanya kepada diri sendiri apa tidak akan ada orang yang membantunya keluar dari situasi ini?

Lalu, di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari sekolah, seorang Koizumi Hanayo mendadak bersin.


End file.
